Blossoming Love
by Ashmac1996
Summary: When Hatsuharu brings a mysterious girl in Shigure's house, Kyo and Yuki become curios to find out her history. When they find out she is a certain family member's sister, they decide to keep her in the house with them. But what is Akito finds out?


_**WARNING! THIS STORY HAS VARIOUS CHAPTERS AND IN EVERY CHAPTER, THERE ARE POINT OF VEIW SWITCHES WHICH ARE LABLED AS POV'S, SO IF YOU PREFER NOT TO READ STORIES WITH POINT OF VEIW SWITCHS, DONT READ! MEOW! .**_

Kyo's POV

The tea room was quiet. Nothing exciting had happened for weeks and weeks on end. Shigure was in his office, creating another one of his novel's, Yuki sat across from me, and the TV was blarring some show Yuki had been watching recently.

" Turn down that damn noise. Can't you see Im working!" I demanded. He shot me a look.

" Since when do you do Homework?" He glarred at the paper infront of me. " You know, the teachers dont except unworthy work."

" Look, I promised Tohru before she and her family moved that I would keep up on my work." I frowned. " So keep your stupid opinions to yourself!"

" Stupid cat. Stop being ridiculous. Within a week, you'll be completely behind on your work." He continued. Yuki picked up his tea cup and lifted it to his mouth. He mummbled something before taking a sip from the cup. Instantly, I threw my pencil at his cup. It knocked it up just enough to pour it down his pretty boy shirt. He slammed the cup onto the table then starred at me.

" Do you want to continue to make fun of me, damn rat." I smirked. He dove over the table and latched his hand around my neck.

" What do you think you are doing. If Shigure finds out we're trying to fight again, he's going to get Hatori to come lecture us again. I prefer not to sit through another one of those dreadful talks, so keep your temper in check." He demanded. That just made me feel more inflamed. Before I could say anything, the door flew open. Hatsuharu stepped into the house. In his arms, he carried a girl with dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were closed and she was drentched in water. His jacket was wrapped around her, and he, as well, was wet.

" What the?" I pushed Yuki's hand away from my neck and walked to Haru's side. " Where did you find her?"

" On the side of the road. Her stomach is bleeding, and she was naked. I dont know why or how or what happened, but she's hurt bad." Haru explained.

" Lay her in the guest room. Right now, Kyo go get Shigure." Yuki commanded. I ran from the tea room down the hall to Shigure's office. I flung the door opened.

" What is so important that you have to interupt?" Shigure asked, still typing on his computer.

" There a girl here. She's drentched and bleeding." I explained. Shigure jumped from his chair and we ran back to the tea room and to the guest room. Yuki hovered over her. The jacket was no where to be found, and he, not only had his eyes closed, but was tying gauze around her wound. Shigure starred at her long and hard.

" You just found her?" He asked.

" Haru did." I explained.

" And he didn't turn into a cow?" He asked. I shook my head. " Interesting. Let me get a closer look." He stepped to Yuki's side. Slowly, he peeled one of her eye lids from her eye. He sighed. " That explains it."

" What explains what?" I asked.

" Her eye color. They are the same as her fathers. This is Akito's half sister. Yes, she probably ran away from the main house." Shigure explained.

" Akito's sister?" Yuki asked.

" Well, half sister. They share the same mother, but not the same father. Her mother is Ren Sohma, but her father was a man Ren met after Akito's father. You can tell by her eyes. And her freckles. Yes, she is deffinatly one of the Sohma's." Shigure continued.

" Then how come Haru didn't transform when he carried her here?" I asked slowly.

" Kyo, Yuki, I want you to understand that Akito is going to kill me for telling you this, but this is Mio Hana Ai Emiko Toshoki Sohma. Her father thought that giving her an extremely long name would giver her luck, and when she was born, he too, like Akito's father, left Ren." Shigure began. "When Mio was born, she came out of her mother in the form of a dragon. She is the Dragon of the Zodiac."


End file.
